


Les démons du Docteur

by TheScriben



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love Confessions, Memory Alteration, Ninth Doctor Era, Tenth Doctor Era, True Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 05:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13404438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheScriben/pseuds/TheScriben
Summary: Lorsque la nuit tombe et que tout le monde dort, il y a un homme qui reste réveillé à veiller sur nous. Chaque être humain possède ses propres démons, et pourtant, le Docteur n'échappe pas à cette règle. Tandis que ses sentiment envers Rose semblent grandir de jour en jour, il semble perdre petit à petit le contrôle sur ses émotions. A présent, il est de plus en plus effrayé de s'endormir et que ses désirs les plus obscurs se réveillent et prennent le contrôle. Et s'il s'endormait et qu'à son réveille, on lui avait prit ce qui lui est le plus cher ?





	1. When demons show up

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci est la version modifié et amélioré d'une fiction que j'avais posté avec un autre compte que j'avais. Elle n'est pas extraordinaire et le résumé encore pire, mais pour ceux qui prendront la peine de la lire, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à laisser des avis, remarques, critiques constructives... Et pourquoi pas également, des kudos ?...

Il a dû être un être patient par le passé, mais à présent, il était doté de très peu de patience. À présent, non seulement il était en train de perdre ce qui lui en restait, mais il sentait également le temps lui échapper entre les doigts. Il n’avait pas de temps à perdre et pourtant le temps n’attend personne. Il devait la trouver et la sauver. Il le savait et pourtant… La sauver de qui ? Il avait la sensation d’être en train de courir pendant une éternité, mais il n’avait aucune piste de l’endroit où il se trouvait ou contre qui il se battait. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait était d’être en train de piloter le TARDIS. La seconde d’après, il s’était réveillé ici avec aucun signe de Rose ou de sa cabine bleue. “ _Réveiller_ ” songea-t-il, et pourtant, il savait que ceci ne pouvait qu’être un rêve. Toutefois, rêve ou réalité, il devait trouver Rose à tout prix. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de la perdre, pas cette nuit, pas à nouveau. Une voix fit écho dans ces longs couloirs. Elle était familière et pourtant, il n’arrivait pas à l’identifier.

\- Si tu ne peux même pas sauver la femme que tu aimes, à quoi bon avoir des sentiments ?

Ces mots lui étaient familiers, il savait où il les avait entendus. Comment oublier son séjour au musée de Henry Van Statten et de son horrible collection d’objets et créatures qui n’avaient pas leur place sur Terre ? Jamais il n’oublierait le Dalek qu’il y avait rencontré alors qu’il croyait les avoir tous exterminés. Jamais il n’oublierait les paroles qu’il lui avait dites. Devrait-il revivre encore et encore le moment où il avait cru avoir perdu pour toujours la femme qu’il aimait ? Ceci avait été pour lui un rappel, des choses qui se trouvent devant lui, mais qu’il ne peut pas avoir. Des choses pures qu’il ne doit pas se permettre de souiller avec ces mains souillées par la guerre. Cela allait finir par l’anéantir, mais il tiendrait bon tant qu’elle serait à ses côtés, tant qu’il pourrait la voir et la protéger. Pourtant, la voix n’avait pas fini de l’achever avec ces mots.

\- Tu te baignes dans une illusion, tu penses être fort et pourtant tu n’es qu’un faible.. Le bon Docteur, celui qui fait toujours passer les autres en premier. Pourquoi ne pas abandonner ?

Il ne pouvait pas se laisser déstabiliser, il devait se concentrer. Il avait laissé tomber beaucoup de monde, il avait commis tant d’erreurs, mais jamais il ne l’abandonnerait. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher d’être envahi par des pensées négatives. Et s’il n’arrivait pas à la trouver à temps ? Non ! Ce n’est pas le moment de baisser les bras, pas maintenant, pas encore. Il allait la sauver et ils rentreraient chez eux, ils seraient de retour dans le TARDIS. Grâce à son tournevis, il avait réussi à capter le dernier signale de transmission. Il avait trouvé sa cachette. En longeant ces longs couloirs interminables, il était arrivé à destination. Il la voyait à présent. Elle était là, au milieu de cette sombre pièce. Dans son visage, on pouvait voir qu’elle était surprise et au même temps, effrayé de le voir. Sa voix le confirmait. D’un ton peu assuré, elle lui avait demandé :

\- Doctor ... ?

Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire, à part qu’il était si heureux de la revoir, donc il lui sourit. Ce n’était pas réellement un, il était bien trop faible pour être considéré comme tel car la culpabilité de l’avoir mise dans cette situation était bien présente. Ils semblaient être seuls, mais il savait qu’il devait se cachait quelque part dans l’ombre.

\- Tu n’es qu’un lâche, lui avait-il crié; montre toi !

C’est alors qu’un homme avait émergé de cette obscurité et l’espace d’un instant, le Docteur crut se regarder dans un miroir. L’homme qui se trouvait face à lui n’était autre que lui-même ou c’est ce qu’il aurait pu croire, s’il n’avait pas remarqué la légère différence. Son regard était rempli plus que jamais de haine et le ton de sa voix, elle sonnait faux.  
Il savait que la chose la plus judicieuse était de sortir Rose de là, et au plus vite. Pourtant, à peine avait-il franchi quelques pas en sa direction, elle s’était reculée. Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas partir et pourquoi avait-il la sensation de l’effrayer ? Non, ce n’était pas de l’effroi, mais de la pitié.

\- Qui es-tu au final et qu’est-ce que tu lui a fait ? Si jamais tu as osé la toucher, tu découvrira très vite que l’univers est un endroit bien trop petit lorsqu’on m’a comme ennemi !

La réaction de son adversaire avait été inattendue. Au lieu de prendre sa menace au sérieux, il riait à pleins poumons. Oui, c’était un rire cynique. Pendant l’instant qui avait suivi son rire, il s’était approché de Rose sans que celle-ci s’en aperçoive et l’avait prise dans ses bras. Essayait-il d’enrager encore plus le seigneur du temps ? Pourtant, Rose n’avait manifesté aucun signe de malaise et ne protestait pas. Le Docteur ne comprenait pas ce manque de réaction chez sa compagne de voyage. Son ennemi le défiait du regard, comme s’il l’invitait à essayer de venir la reprendre.

\- Tu m'as demandé qui je suis et pourtant il n'y personne d'autre qui pourrait savoir mieux que toi-même. Je suis l'ennemi de certains et le protecteur d'autres. Au fil du temps, j'ai acquis un surnom auprès des Dalek en tant que "The Oncoming Storm" tandis que certains humains m'appellent John Smith. Au final, je crois que je ne suis que le Docteur.Je fais partie de toi, je suis ce côté sombre et possessif que tu essaies de garder au plus profond de toi, car tu as peur que je prenne le dessus et, contrairement à toi, je dérobe ce que j'aime sans regrets. Je sais à quel point tu aimes cette femme, à quel point tu aimerais pouvoir t'enfuir avec elle au fin fond des galaxies et plus jamais revenir. Et pourtant, tu as peur ne serait-ce que de poser un doigt sur elle. Tu ne l'auras jamais si tu ne fais rien, tu la perdras et elle passera le restent de ces jours auprès de ce gamin, Ricky. Je sais que tu ne supporterais pas donc j'ai décidé de prendre les choses en main.

L'expression du Docteur était devenu plus menaçant face à ceux dernières paroles. Il n'aimait pas la tournure que le situation était en train de prendre. Cependant, il ne fit rien et continua d'écouter.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai rien fait que tu n'aurais pas envie de faire. Rose est une gentille fais, tu le sais ? Elle ne refuserait jamais quelque chose à son bon Docteur, la dernière chose qu'elle aimerait faire serait le blesser. Je sais que tu ne supporterais pas donc j'ai décidé de prendre les choses en main.

L'expression du Docteur était devenu plus menaçant face à ces dernières paroles. Il n'aimait pas la tournure que la situation était en train de prendre. Son ennemi continuait de toucher Rose, remettant à présent une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Cependant, il ne fit rien et continua d'écouter.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai rien fait que tu n'aurais pas envie de faire. Rose est une gentille fais, tu le sais ? Elle ne refuserait jamais quelque chose à son bon Docteur, la dernière chose qu'elle aimerait faire serait le blesser

Il en avait assez ! Sa patience avait atteint ses limites. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer ce qu’il voulait dire par là, ou peut-être qu’il ne le voulait pas. Cette personne se trouvant en face de lui était la représentation de ses désirs qu’il réprimait et au même temps, tous les sentiments blâmables chez l’être humain. Pourtant, il restait le Docteur. Ils étaient la même personne et il savait que jamais il serait capable de blesser Rose. Pourtant, lorsqu’il entendit à nouveau la voix de Rose, il eut la sensation qu’il avait brisée le trésor le plus important de toute la galaxie, qu’il l’avait brisé à un point inimaginable.

\- Doctor… Quand il m’a dit que je te blessait, que je te blesserai encore plus si… Je suis si désolée !  
\- Tu n’as pas à t’en faire Rose, ce n’est pas ta faute !

Il essayait de l’approcher, mais plus il tendait le bras afin de l’atteindre et de la sauver, plus elle semblait s’éloigner de lui. Tous ces efforts étaient inutiles, il n’arrivait pas à l’atteindre. Elle était en train de lui échapper jusqu’à devenir une simple image au loin. Il s’était mis à crier son nom de toutes ses forces, il ne pouvait la laisser partir.

\- Rose !

C’est alors qu’il ouvrit les yeux pour trouver devant lui, une Rose à qui il avait attrapé le bras et qui ne comprenait pas la situation. N’arrivant pas à dormir, elle avait décidé de venir lui tenir compagnie et c’est alors qu’elle le vit assoupie dans le canapé, en train de faire un cauchemar sans doute. Elle avait vu qu’il parlait, mais n’arrivait pas à saisir le sens des mots jusqu’à qu’il se mit à l’appeler. Répétant son nom maintes et maintes fois sans qu’elle réussisse à le réveiller. C’est alors qu’il avait ouvert les yeux dans un sursaut et lui avait pris le bras. À présent, il la fixait intensément, sans dire un mot. Le silence commençait à devenir trop dur à supporter. Il ne comptait probablement rien dire, donc elle décida de le faire.

\- Ce n’est pas que ça me gêne vraiment, mais tu me tiens le bras un peu fort. Je ne vais nul part, tu sais ? Je suis comme la glue, on ne se débarrasse pas facilement de moi.

À ces mots, il la lâcha presque directement. Il ne s’était pas rendu compte qu’il lui avait pris le bras depuis tout ce temps. Petit à petit, il commençait à retrouver ses esprits. Ce rêve l’avait trop bouleversé. _Un rêve_ … Depuis le début, il avait su que c’était qu’un rêve et pourtant, il n’y avait qu’un seul autre rêve qui était aussi réaliste que celui-ci. Peut-être, car l’autre faisait également parti de la réalité. Afin de chasser ces souvenirs douloureux, il s’était levé et s’était mis à jouer avec la console de son TARDIS. Son regard évitait celui de Rose. Il n’osait pas la regarder tant qu’il n’aurait pas retrouvé son sang-froid. Toutefois, il savait qu’il devait s’excuser pour sa réaction un peu plus tôt.

\- Je suis désolé, j’ai dû t’effrayer… J’essayais de me reposer pendant quelques instants et j’ai du finir par m’assoupir.

Elle voyait par l’expression de son visage et son comportement que quelque chose n’allait pas, mais il ne voulait pas en parler et elle n’allait pas le forcer. Il était temps d'alléger un peu l’ambiance et pour cela, elle comptait le taquiner comme elle le faisait si souvent.

\- Je me demandais, Doctor. C’était évident que tu dors, j’imagine que rare sont les créatures qui ne dorment pas, mais je me demandais si tu as une chambre.

A ce moment-là, il s’était enfin tourné vers elle. Elle avait une expression d’amusement et un sourire taquin aux lèvres. Il se demandait où elle voulait en venir avec toute cette histoire.

\- Toutes les fois que je t’ai vu dans le TARDIS, c’était ici. J’ai fini par croire que tu ne dors pas, ou alors que le TARDIS n’avait pas jugé nécessaire de te fournir une chambre.  
\- Bien sûr que je dors, s’était-il exclamé. Disons juste que mon cycle du sommeil est différent des autres et donc je n’ai pas besoin de dormir autant que vous. Toutefois, je possède une chambre. Vu l’infinité des pièces que mon vaisseau possède, ça aurait été ridicule si je n’en avait pas un espace à moi.

Le visage de Rose traduisait le plaisir évident qu’elle prenait à le taquiner, surtout quand le sujet était quelque chose de si domestique. Le prenant au dépourvu, elle lui avait demandé à ce qu’il lui montre sa chambre. Cela, s’il en avait réellement une.

\- C’est une chambre comme toutes les autres, il n’y a pas grand chose à voir là-dedans. Et il n’est pas question que je te la montre… En tout cas, pas maintenant. Les aventures nous attendent.

En joignant le geste à la parole, il ouvrit la porte du TARDIS. Rose s’avança vers la sortie et tout en sortant, elle lui avait pris la main.

\- Très bien, allons-y ! Tôt ou tard, tu seras bien obligé de me prouver l’existence de cette pièce.

Oui, peut-être, mais quand on est un voyageur dans le temps, le lendemain peut toujours être reporté à plus tard.


	2. Finding Home, Coming Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je remercie les deux kudos et le joli commentaire sur le chapitre précédent. Je sais que peu de gens me lisent et que je ne dois pas attendre à des changements vu que je publie en français et que mon histoire est médiocre. Toutefois, à ceux qui la lisent, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires !

Ils se trouvaient à 200 millions d’années dans le futur, courant le plus vite qu’ils pouvaient en direction du TARDIS. Ils avaient atterri dans ce qui semblait être une station spatiale abandonnée. Beaucoup auraient trouvé ceci un endroit banal, mais en compagnie du Docteur, n’importe quel endroit banal peut devenir le plus excitant et merveilleux de tout l’univers. Toutefois, à peine ils avaient franchi le seuil du TARDIS, les ennuies n’avaient pas tardés à arriver ce qui en soit n’était pas anormal. Le mieux aurait été de repartir sur-le-champ, mais avec le Docteur, on court toujours vers le danger plutôt que loin de lui. Tandis que le Docteur scannait les commandes du vaisseau afin d’essayer de trouver la cause de l’abandon de la station, Rose était partie visiter l’endroit. Cette idée ne lui avait pas plus, il n’avait pas envie de la laisser se promener seule dans un endroit qu’il ne connaissait pas. Toutefois, Rose était décidée à le faire et lui avait sorti son argument convainquant.

 

\- Si cet endroit est abandonné, il n’y a pas de mal à ce que je parte le visiter sans toi, avait-elle dit avant de le laisser. 

  
  
Même s’il s'inquiétait pour Rose, l’idée d’être un peu seul ne lui déplaisait pas totalement. C’était l'occasion idéal pour remettre ses idées en place et se concentrer sur ce qu’il faisait. De son côté, Rose était un peu déçue. Chaque pièce qu’elle pénétrait ressemblait à la précédente. Au fur et à mesure qu’elle avançait le long des couloirs, elle avait commencé à entendre des bruits de pas et quelques murmures. Quelqu’un la suivait, elle en était sûre.  _ Finalement, cet endroit n’est pas si abandonné que ça _ , avait-elle songée. Elle essayait de rester calme, tout en essayant de rejoindre le Docteur. Celui-ci avait trouvé quelque chose de louche dans les données de la base. Quelqu’un avait essayé de faire fonctionner les moteurs, il n’y a pas longtemps de cela, alors qu’elle était censée être abandonnée depuis des années. Il commençait à s’inquiéter pour Rose. Alors qu’il était sur le point de partir à sa recherche, elle apparue, fermant vite la porte derrière elle. Elle tenait une petite créature dans ses bras.

 

\- Docteur… Je ne pense pas qu’on soit si seuls que ça finalement.

 

La petite créature semblait être très effrayée, et il avait pris du temps à l’identifier. Il avait pris quelques minutes avant de comprendre que c’était un conquérant de la planète Pluton, connus pour être petits mais extrêmement redoutables.  Alors qu’elle était en chemin, elle s’était trouvée confrontée à cet être qui avait été envoyé la tuer sous les ordres de son chef. Ils croyaient qu’ils étaient des agents du temps venus récupérer le vaisseau ou alors des pirates de l’espace. La petite créature, se libérant des bras de Rose, avait continué le récit des événements.

 

\- Je n’ai pas pu mener à bien ma mission, je n’ai jamais été un soldat très vaillant, vous savez. Et jamais je n’aurai pu tuer une amie du Docteur. Ce sont vos mots qui m’ont sauvé jusqu’à maintenant et m’ont fait devenir ce que je suis actuellement ; “montrer de la compassion pour un être vivant n’est pas un signe de faiblesse, surtout s’il est ton ennemi. Au contraire, c’est un signe de force”. Donc je vous l’ai amené, au risque de me faire tuer. 

\- Et c’est pour ça que je l’ai amené avec moi, avait rajouté Rose.

 

Le Docteur pouvait lire dans son regard qu’elle se demandait comment quelque chose de si petit et adorable avait été envoyé pour l’éliminer. Elle ne voyait généralement que le bon côté des gens et à ce moment précis, il était sûr qu’elle ne voyait qu’une petite créature effrayée, ayant besoin d’aide.

 

\- Je n’aurai jamais cru te revoir, tu n’étais qu’un enfant quand on s’est rencontré dans le marché d’Almanac.

 

Rose avait du mal à voir en quoi il différait d’un enfant étant donné qu’à ses yeux, il avait la taille et l’apparence. Remarquant la réaction de Rose, le Docteur lui avait dit :

 

\- Les habitants de Pluton ont une espérance de vie et une anatomie très différente de la Terre. Ils vivent le double d’années qu’un humain vit. À tes yeux, il n’est qu’un enfant, mais il doit avoir en réalité une vingtaine d’années. Malgré leur apparence inoffensive, ils ont déjà causé des ravages dans plusieurs planètes. Personne ne s’attendait à ce que de telles créatures puissent être si dangereuses.

\- Mais il ressemble tellement à un petit enfant ! On a tellement envie de lui pincer les joues, avait répondu Rose en regardant la personne en question.

Il avait reculé d’un pas en protégeant ses joues, c’était vraiment adorable. Le Docteur n’avait pas pu s’empêcher de rire.

\- Si tu avais dit cela sur Pluton, tu aurais probablement déclenché une guerre entre ta planète et la leur. Dis-moi Amax, que fais-tu ici avec les autres membres de ton équipe ?

 

Il lui expliqua qu’ils étaient partis en mission lorsqu’ils ont été attaqués par un vaisseau d’une planète voisine avec qui ils avaient eu quelques différents. Leur vaisseau avait été très endommagé et ils avaient trouvé refuge ici. Lorsqu’ils étaient arrivés, elle était déjà abandonnée. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’ils en voyaient une abandonnée. Alors, ils avaient activé le bouclier afin d’être protégés dans le cas où leurs ennemis les auraient suivis. Ensuite, ils avaient entrepris de faire des fouilles, on ne sait jamais ce qu’on peut y trouver.  Alors qu’ils fouillaient la base de données, ils avaient eu un bug informatique qui avait coupé l’énergie dans la moitié de la base. Ceci avait été probablement causé par le TARDIS.  _ Oops _ , avaient pensé les deux voyageurs en entendant son récit. Ils avaient cru tout d’abord être en train d’être attaqués, mais en analysant les senseurs de mouvement, ils n’avaient vu que la présence de deux autres personnes. C’est alors qu’ils l’avaient envoyé rechercher les intrus.

 

\- Les autres sont aussi au courant de la présence du Docteur, et lorsqu’ils auront remarqué que je ne t’ai pas tué, ils viendront à notre recherche pour nous tuer, avait fini par dire Amax.

  
Il avait eu raison, ils n’avaient pas tardé à les trouver. Voilà pourquoi ils se trouvaient à présent en train de courir vers le TARDIS. Rose avait la sensation de fuir des gamins de cinq ans avec des armes qui faisaient deux fois leur taille. Elle se demandait si les habitants de Jupiter étaient des géants vu la taille de la planète, tandis que le Docteur se demandait s’ils avaient réussi à réactiver le bouclier. Ceci pourrait causer un peu de troubles lors du ‘décollage’. Une fois dans le TARDIS, Amax n’avait pas pu s’empêcher d’être encore plus étonnée par le Docteur. Non seulement son TARDIS était énorme malgré les apparences, mais en plus, il n’avait eu aucun problème à repartir malgré les boucliers activés et renforcés. Maintenant qu’il avait fuit et trahi ses camarades, il ne pouvait pas retourner dans sa planète, cela reviendrait à signer sa peine de mort. Le Docteur ne s'inquiétait pas trop pour cela, il savait l’endroit parfait où l’emmener. Là-bas, il pourrait mener un style de vie qui lui correspondait plus. Le plus grand marché au monde, le marché de Almanac.

 

\- Je pense que la vieille dame qui nous avait accueilli la dernière fois y habite toujours. Je suis sûr qu’elle sera très heureuse de te revoir et de t’aider à t’adapter à leur mode de vie. Même si je ne doute pas que tu n’aies aucun problème à cela, avait dit le Docteur avec son sourire habituel en lui faisant signe pour qu’il regarde derrière lui.

 

Amax s’était retourné pour voir sa vieille connaissance, accompagnée de sa petite fille pour qui il était tombé amoureux lors de son séjour et qui n’avait pas quitté son esprit depuis. Oui, il pourrait se construire une vie ici, il pourrait être heureux. N’étant pas très doué pour les adieux, le Docteur était reparti aussitôt les adieux fait entre Amax et Rose. Ils avaient passé une journée assez mouvementée. Ils pouvaient qu'espérer ne pas se croiser à nouveau avec les habitants de Pluton. Le Docteur se demandait quel réaction ils avaient eu lorsqu’ils s’étaient aperçu qu’ils avaient failli capturer celui qui avait appelé un de leurs commandants le plus respecté "d'adorable petite chose”. Certes, ceci n’était pas arrivé avec ce corps, mais ils savaient bien qu’il n’y a pas des milliers de personnes se baladant avec un tournevis sonic et une cabine bleue. De son côté, Rose s’amusait de savoir qu’il y avait des habitants sur Pluton et qu’ils étaient aussi petits que des enfants humains.

 

\- Je vais aller prendre un bain, cet endroit était vraiment poussiéreux. Je reviens dans quelques instants, avait-elle dit. Sais-tu déjà quel est notre prochaine destination ?

\- J’avais pensé que tu aimerais rendre visite à Jackie. J’en profiterai pour recharger le TARDIS, a-t-il répondu en posant son regard sur elle, essayant d'éloigner certaines pensées qui ne lui semblait pas approprié.

 

Elle semblait heureuse et le fit savoir en lui avouant qu’elle trouvait cela une excellente initiative de sa part. Après lui avoir déposé un baiser furtif sur sa joue en guise de remerciement, elle était partie dans sa chambre. Il était resté quelques instant immobile, sa main posé sur sa joue. Lorsqu’il était sorti de sa rêverie, il s’était dirigé vers le canapé. Il allait maintenir le TARDIS dans le vortex afin de ne pas provoquer la turbulence habituelle de quand il faisait atterrir son vaisseau. À peine il s’était autorisé à fermer les yeux afin de se reposer un peu, que son autre lui n’avait pas tardé pas à apparaître

 

“ Tu es vraiment pitoyable “ lui dit son double.


	3. Letting demons win

“ Tu es vraiment pitoyable” lui dit son double

Ce n’était pas un rêve, pas dans le premier sens du terme et il le savait. Pourtant, il continuait à regarder autour de lui, à la recherche d’un signe qui trahirait la présence de son autre lui. Pourtant, seulement le son de sa voix continuait de résonner, répétant encore et toujours les mêmes mots, la même phrase. A travers cette voix, il pouvait entendre celle de Rose. Elle était surement en train de revenir. C’est alors qu’il ouvrit les yeux, il était de retour dans le TARDIS, même s’il ne l’avait jamais quitté. Il ne s’était pas levé tout de suite. Le temps ne pressait pas, ils pouvaient encore rester quelques instants dans le vortex. Lorsqu’elle l’avait vu assis, elle était venu le rejoindre, en silence. Dans son expression, elle voyait que quelque chose l’inquiétait. Connaissant le Docteur, il ne comptait pas le lui dire donc elle ne pouvait qu’essayer de le deviner.

“ On est pas obligés d’aller chez ma mère, si tu n’as pas envie…” avait-elle hasardé.

Il avait laissé ses problèmes et inquiétudes le submerger autant ces derniers temps qu’il avait négligé Rose et n’avait même pas pensé à ce qu’elle pourrait penser ou ressentir. A présent, même ce qu’elle supposait était vrai, elle croyait qu’il ne voulait pas revoir Jackie. Certes, ces petites visites n’étaient pas une partie de plaisir pour lui, mais il savait à quel point elles plaisaient à Rose et il ferait tout en son pouvoir pour la rendre heureuse. Pour Rose, il était prêt à endurer Jackie pendant quelques heures. Au pires des cas, il pourrait toujours l’attendre dans le TARDIS, au calme. Alors, afin de la rassurer, il lui avait sourit et pris la main.

“- Tu crois vraiment qu’après toutes les épreuves et aventures qu’on a vécu ensemble, je ne serai pas en mesure de survivre à quelques heures en compagnie de ta mère ?”

Les joues de Rose avaient pris un ton rosâtre tandis qu’elle semblait le cacher avec un petit rire au vu de sa remarque. Toujours inquiet pour la santé et le bien être de la jeune femme, il se demandait si elle n’était pas en train de tomber malade. Il s’était approché de son visage et avait posé sa main sur son front afin de prendre sa température. Elle n’avait visiblement pas de fièvre, ce qui était rassurant. A présent, ils étaient séparés par seulement quelques centimètres et il était incapable de s’en éloigner. Il était comme envoûté par son regard. Le TARDIS n’avait pas tardé à le faire reprendre ses esprits, il avaient trop tardé dans le vortex. Il s’éloigna et se dirigea vers les commandes, direction : planète Terre.  
Il ne pouvait pas croire à ce qui aurait pu arriver, à ce qui avait failli arriver s’il était resté quelques secondes de plus capturé par la force de son regard. C’est comme si, l’espace d’un instant, il y avait lu une invitation pour assouvir son désir le plus chère. Non, il ne pouvait pas penser cela ! 

“Tu essaies de réprimer ces sentiments, mais c’est en vain “ avait tenu de le lui rappeler une voix dans son esprit.

Rose était restée assise, ne sachant pas quoi penser ou quoi faire. Elle avait l’habitude qu’il lui prenne la main, qu’il lui sourie, mais le voir si près d’elle avait crée en elle d’autres sensations. Son cœur avait commencé à battre plus fort. Elle connaissait son cœur, cela faisait longtemps qu’il l’avait préféré à Mickey. Ce qui au début n’était que de l’admiration s’était transformé en un véritable amour au fil des aventures qu’elle vivait avec lui, des moments partagés dans le TARDIS. Lorsque le Docteur était apparu, sa vie a changé, tout a changé. Et même si elle ne pouvait pas espérer qu’il l’aime en retour, elle ne pouvait pas cesser de l’aimer. Elle s’était convaincue qu’elle pouvait être heureuse du moment qu’elle puisse continuer à voyager avec lui, à l’avoir à ses côtés. Du moment qu’elle savait qu’il n’était plus seul et qu’il n’aurait plus jamais à l’être.   
Une fois arrivés, Mickey n’avait pas tardé à apparaître. Le Docteur ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser au combien Rose devait être heureuse de revoir Mickey. Il était toujours là, il revenait toujours vers elle.

“ - Tu aurais pu prévenir que tu allais passer. J’étais en chemin pour aller acheter certains trucs pour ta mère quand j’ai entendu le bruit du TARDIS. J’ai bien peur qu’elle mette le feu à la cuisine pendant mon absence. Elle a entrepris d’essayer une nouvelle recette, elle voulait apprendre avant ton retour.

\- Je suis contente de voir que vous vous entendez bien tous les deux, avait-elle répondu en le prenant dans ses bras. Allons ensemble ! A nos trois, on aura fini plus vite et on pourra rentrer afin de manger… Ce que ma mère aura essayé de cuisiner."

Elle avait ensuite pris le bras de Mickey et s’était dirigé vers la porte. Lorsqu’elle l’ouvrit, elle vit la pluie qui tombait à flots dehors. Le Docteur leur indiqua un endroit où ils pouvaient espérer trouver un ou deux parapluies. Il comptait rester dans le TARDIS, afin de vérifier que tout était en ordre avant qu’ils repartent pour de nouvelles aventures. Rose s’était souvenu du bruit qu’il avait fait un peu plus tôt, peut-être cela avait inquiété le Docteur, mais elle savait qu’il faisait ceci également dans l’espoir de pouvoir éviter sa mère. Ce qu’elle ignorait, c’est que le bruit fait par le TARDIS était en réalité un rappel à la réalité adressé au Docteur lorsqu’il avait laissé son esprit naviguer dans d’eaux trop troubles. Faisant preuve de bonne foi, le Docteur leur avait demandé de passer le chercher lorsqu’ils auraient fini de faire les courses afin qu’il les accompagne chez Jackie.   
Se retrouver seul… Il n’avait pas vraiment envie de se retrouver seul, mais il devait accorder une pause de tout ceci à Rose. Des voyages dans le temps et l’espace, du TARDIS, de lui. Enfin, de tout.  
Ils n’avaient pas tardé. Cétait surement dangereux de laisser Jackie dans une cuisine, toute seule et pendant un long moment, se disait le Docteur. Il avait arrêté de pleuvoir entre temps, mais le ciel menaçait toujours de les tremper, à n’importe quel moment. A peine ils avaient commencé à gravir les escaliers, qu’ils pouvaient déjà entendre Jackie. Enfin, c’était probablement le bruit de la cuisine en train d’être détruite car elle faisait un énorme vacarme. Mickey fut le premier à entrer, suivit de près par Rose. Jackie avait commencé à se plaindre du temps qu’il avait pris à Mickey pour faire ‘de simples petites courses’,mais avait vite laissé tomber l’affaire lorsqu’elle avait aperçu sa fille. Le Docteur pouvait douter de beaucoup de choses, mais il ne pourrait jamais douter du combien Jackie aimait sa fille. Il ne l’avouera jamais, mais l’atmosphère qui régnait dans cette maison était familiale et il aimait cela. Les rapports entre le Docteur et Jackie semblaient s’être améliorés depuis la dernière fois. Au moins, elle n’avait pas encore essayé de le frapper.  
La mère de Rose avait réellement essayé de cuisiner un plat nouveau. S’il devait être franc, il avouerait qu’elle semblait s’en sortir jusqu’à présent.Pas de tentacules ni de couleur étrange en vue dans le récipient, du moins pour l’instant, pas comme le Docteur avait pensé qu’il viendrait à voir.  
Tandis que Rose et Mickey avaient entrepris de mettre la table, il essayait d’apporter son aide à Jackie dans la préparation du dîner. Pendant ce temps, il devait subir les réprimandes du fait d’avoir amené Rose à Cardiff et n’être même pas passé pour dire bonjour ou encore d’être arrivé tard dans l’après-midi juste pour partir quelques heures après. Elle essayait d’attraper une casserole et même pour cette tâche minime, elle refusait l’aide du Docteur.

“ Ne va pas penser que je ne suis même pas capable d’attraper une casserole, je peux très bien le…”

Mais alors qu’elle croyait avoir enfin réussi à l’attraper, l’objet lui glissa des mains, atterrissant tout juste sur la tête du Docteur. Elle n’était pas sa plus grande fan, mais elle n’avait jamais eu l’intention de le frapper avec un casserole.

" Elle ne m'a pas frappé. Elle a carrément essayé de m'assommer…", pensa le Docteur.

Oui, c’est toujours un plaisir de revoir Jackie...


	4. In a raining night

A présent, il se trouvait à table avec Jackie, Rose et Mickey en tenant sur la tête un sac rempli de glaçons. C’était Rose qui avait insisté à ce qu’il le mette, du moins pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes. Il fallait avouer, malgré le goût un peu trop salé, qu’elle s’était débrouillé plutôt bien. Il y avait une bonne ambiance, Jackie racontait ses aventures tandis que Mickey ajoutait ses petits commentaires ce qui avait comme but de faire rire Rose. Quand ce fut au tour de Rose de raconter ses aventures, il sentait le regard de Jackie se poser sur lui de temps à autre lorsque Rose mentionnait certaines choses plutôt dangereuses qu’ils avaient fait. Bien sûr, dès qu’elle avait l’opportunité, elle disait tout haut ce qu’elle pensait. Il ne pouvait pas la blâmer, elle s’inquiétait de la sécurité de sa fille.   
Lors qu’il avait jugé être resté enfermé dans cette maison depuis bien longtemps, il avait décidé de prendre l’air. Il jeta un coup d’oeil dehors afin de voir s’il pleuvait toujours et lorsqu’il avait vu que la pluie avait cessé, il avait annoncé qu’il comptait aller faire un tour. Il serait probablement de retour avant qu’il ne recommence à pleuvoir et en cas de changement de plans, il appellerait Rose. Il avait besoin d’être un peu tout seul afin de ses changer les idées.

“ - Personne avec une mentalité saine penserait à sortir à cette heure-ci, surtout lorsque les nuages menacent avec de la pluie” s’était exclamée Jackie à peine le Docteur avait fermé la porte.

"- Oh, c’est le Docteur. Avec lui, rien n’est vraiment normal”, avait répondu Mickey.

Rose savait que le Docteur avait horreur de demeurer trop longtemps au même endroit, surtout lorsque sa mère était de la partie. Toutefois, elle savait que quelque chose clochait dernièrement, il n’était plus vraiment lui. Au cours des derniers jours, elle l’avait surpris perdu dans ses pensées ou alors bien trop silencieux. Et alors qu’elle ne l’avait jamais vu dormir, elle n’avait pas pu s’empêcher de constater à quel point il semblait fatigué dernièrement au point de l’avoir surpris à plusieurs reprises endormi près des consoles.  
Les heures passaient et ils n’avaient toujours pas de ses nouvelles. Il n’était ni revenu, ni appelé depuis le TARDIS. Dehors, la pluie tombait à flots, Rose se faisait un sang d’encre pour lui. De son côté, Mickey tentait de la rassurer en lui disant qu’il avait dû entreprendre une quelconque réparation ou invention et avait oublié d’appeler. Lorsque Jackie avait commencée à s’endormir devant la télévision, ils avaient convenu qu’il était temps que Mickey rentre. Etant très tard et vu la météo, il serait inhumain de le renvoyer chez lui, alors Jackie lui avait proposé de rester dans le canapé. Si jamais le Docteur venait à apparaître, ils auraient qu’à se débrouiller. Lorsque Rose jugea qu’il aurait tout pour être confortablement installé, elle avait décidé de partir à la recherche du Docteur malgré les protestations de Mickey. C’est alors qu’elle était partie avec comme seule protection, un imperméable ; le parapluie serait inefficace face au vent. Elle l’avait pris toutefois avec elle afin de le rendre à son propriétaire.  
Pendant ce temps, le Docteur se trouvait pas loin du TARDIS, en train de jouer avec un petit chaton de rue. Il lui avait construit un petit abri avec quelques cartons qui se trouvaient pas loin de là. Il n’arrêtait pas d’éternuer, il était peut-être resté trop longtemp sous la pluie. C’était la première fois qu’il tombait malade, du moins, comme les humains. “Je dois bien avoir quelque chose pour un petit rhume comme celui là dans le TARDIS”, avait-il pensé tout en se préparant à partir. C’est alors qu’il le vit, dans cette flaque d’eau. Le reflet de ses pensées et actes les plus obscures, celui qu’il retrouve lorsque le soir tombe. Comment pourrait-il oser la vouloir, alors que tout semblait lui rappeler l’homme qu’il a déjà été, la vie qu’il a déjà vécu et le crime qu’il a commis. Des fois, se regarder dans le miroir est comme regarder dans son esprit. Ses peurs, faiblesses et doutes lui sont dévoilés. Au final, il savait que sa plus grande faiblesse demeurait Rose. Cette jeune femme qui essaie de réparer son esprit brisé en essayant d’apporter un peu de lumière dans son monde rempli d’obscurité. Celle qui l’a accepté pour ce qu’il est, même après avoir vu un aperçu des ténèbres qui le rongent.   
Il avait envie d’aller la retrouver, mais la peur qu’il lui dise qu’il est temps que leurs chemins se séparent et qu’elle veut rester sur terre le glace sur place.Il ne pourrait pas la blâmer si elle décide de rester avec les siens, sa mère et Mickey...Elle lui avait promis d’être toujours là, qu’il n’aurait plus à être seul et pourtant, il ne savait plus qui croire. 

"- Sera-t-elle toujours là si elle savait l’étendu de tes démons ? Te tiendrai-t-elle toujours la main et voyagerai à travers l’univers et le temps avec toi ? Au final, qui es-tu réellement ? Tu te fais appeler ‘le Docteur’, mais nous avons que tu es un soldat qui n’amène que la guerre et destruction", lui disait son reflet.

Elle n’avait pas pris beaucoup de temps à le retrouver. Alors qu’elle était à quelques pas du TARDIS, elle l’avait aperçu au loin, son regard fixé sur une flaque d’eau comme s’il pouvait y voir à travers. Elle s’était approchait doucement de lui avant de prononcer son nom afin de faire savoir sa présence. Il avait levé les yeux vers elle avant d’éternuer.

“- C’est une première, un seigneur du temps qui éternue. Allez viens, je suis sur qu’on trouvera quelque chose pour cela dans le TARDIS” lui avait dit Rose avant de lui tendra la main.

Il méritait de recevoir des réprimandes pour l’avoir inquiétait et être resté si longtemps sous la pluie. Toutefois, elle savait que ce n’était pas le moment. 

“ Allons-y. Il est temps de rentrer”, fut la dernière chose qu’elle lui avait dit avant qu’ils se mettent en route, main dans la main.


	5. A little bit of Love

Une fois arrivés dans le TARDIS, Rose avait dû obliger le Docteur à prendre un bain bien chaud et se procurer des vêtements confortables.Lorsque le Docteur avait quitté la salle des consoles, elle avait appelé Mickey afin de le mettre au courant de la situation. Elle ne rentrerai pas avant demain matin car elle comptait veiller sur le Docteur. Elle n’avait jamais vu un alien avec un rhume, encore moins le Docteur.Mickey lui avait proposé de venir la rejoindre, mais elle savait que les deux hommes n’étaient pas les meilleurs amis du monde et qu’il n’aimerait pas qu’il le voit dans un moment de faiblesse.  
Elle avait retrouvé le Docteur dans la garde-robe, probablement à la recherche de vêtements qu’elle jugerai confortables. Après tout, il aurait renfilé son habituel ‘armure de guerrier’ sans se reposer un seul instant. Il avait trouvé un pyjama noir dont le haut était une chemise. Cela allait faire un grand changement de visuel.  
Elle avait profité pour reposer le parapluie emprunté un peu plus tôt à sa place. C’est alors qu’elle avait à nouveau l’autre, beaucoup plus coloré et qui semblait être là depuis très longtemps.

“ - Ce parapluie… Il est là depuis très longtemps n’est-ce pas ? Il semble n’être plus utilisé depuis des siècles” avait-elle dit.

Il avait regardé le parapluie et des souvenirs lui étaient revenu à l’esprit. Des souvenirs d’un autre visage, d’un autre corps.

\- Il était à moi, il y a bien longtemps. A l’époque j’avais un autre style vestimentaire, un peu coloré… On ne peut pas dire la même chose à présent.

\- C’est vrai, mais je pense que tu t’adaptes à tous les styles possibles.Tu as 900 ans derrière toi, ton style à surement beaucoup évolué au fil des années.Après tout, le temps passe, le monde change et les personnes aussi. Le changement n’est pas toujours mauvais. Des fois on a besoin de changer, afin de continuer d’avancer. 

C'était incroyable de voir comment cette femme trouvait toujours les bons mots à lui dire, des mots qui le réconfortait sans même qu'elle le sache. Pendant que le Docteur prenait son bain, Rose était parti à l’infirmerie chercher quelque chose contre les rhumes. C’était la première fois qu’elle y allait, mais grâce aux instructions du Docteur et de l’aide du TARDIS, elle n’avait pas eu du mal à la trouver. Elle se demandait comment est-ce qu’il pouvait se souvenir de presque tous les emplacements importants de son vaisseau alors qu’ils pouvaient changer d’une minute à l’autre selon lui et qu’il y avait des centaines de chambres. Tout dépendait de l’humeur du TARDIS.C’était difficile de croire qu’il puisse exister une seule chose dans l’univers qu’il ne connaitrait pas.  
Pendant un moment, elle avait cru être dans l’infirmerie de son ancien collège, à l'exception que celle-ci contenait un remède pour presque toutes les maladies connus par l'homme, et même au delà.Ça aurait pu lui prendre des heures à trouver le bon médicament s'ils n'avait pas été rangés par ordre alphabétique selon la maladie qu'ils soignaient. Elle trouva une espèce de sirop pour lutter contre le rhume. Cela faisait si enfantin pour un adulte, d'autant plus un adulte avec plus de 900 ans. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cela amusant.   
Il devait être encore dans son bain, mais elle ne savait pas si elle devrait partir à sa recherche ou l'attendre ici. Partir à sa recherche pourrait prendre du temps, où il se trouvait exactement. Elle pourrait toujours l'attendre dans la salle de la console. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire, mais l'ambiance était meilleur que dans une infirmerie. Elle se mit en route. Quelque chose clochait, elle le sentait. Alors qu'elle avait suffisamment marché et devait déjà se trouver dans la salle des consoles, elle avait la sensation de tourner en rond. Comme si le TARDIS essayait de communiquer avec elle, comme si il voulait l'amener quelque part d'autre. Une autre personne aurait pu trouver cela extrêmement idiot, mais Rose savait qu'elle avait raison. Le Docteur lui avait expliqué que ce n'était pas un vaisseau ordinaire, il est vivant.

\- Est-ce que tu essaies de m’amener jusqu’au Docteur ?

Rien se passa. Elle se sentait un peu bête face à cette situation. Que pensait-elle qu'allait se passer ? Que le TARDIS allait lui réponde ? D’une certaine façon, il l’avait fait. Il l’avait amené jusqu'à la chambre du Docteur en la guidant du mieux qu'il pouvait. Une fois arrivée devant, elle avait remercié le TARDIS, mais avait hésité à entrer dans sa chambre. Il devait avoir une bonne raison pour qu’il ne lui est jamais montré. Au moins, maintenant, elle était sur qu’il en possédait une.   
Elle avait toqué à la porte une première fois, mais n’avait eu aucune réponse. Elle avait essayé une deuxième fois, mais toujours rien. “ Peut-être n’est-il plus dans sa chambre”, avait-elle pensé. C’est alors qu’elle avait décidé d’entrer afin de vérifier.  
C’est à ce moment précis que le Docteur sortit de sa salle de bain, torse nu avec seulement une serviette autour du cou et de la ceinture. Rose avait vite détourné le regard, embarrassée par la situation. Lorsque le Docteur l’avait vu il s’était sentit tout autant embrassé, mais pas vraiment à cause de la situation, mais plutôt à cause de la gène que Rose éprouvait. Essayant de le surpasser avec le masque du comique, elle avait dit :

" Je pense qu'afin que le médicament fasse mieux effet, tu devrais mettre un haut,de préférence un chaud avant de te mettre au lit "

Il était donc retourné dans sa salle de bain afin de mettre son pyjama. Il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de penser à ce que Jackie pourrait lui faire si jamais elle avait vent de cet épisode. La prochaine fois, ça n’aurait pas été avec la casserole. Et alors qu'il était en train de s'approcher du lit, sa vision était devenu flou. Il avait dû s'appuyer sur le mur pour ne pas tomber. Rose s’était précipitée vers lui et l'avait aidé à se mettre au lit. Il était chaud, il avait sûrement de la fièvre.   
Son lit était grand et semblait assez confortable. Le reste de la chambre n'avait rien de spécial, à part les murs où étaient inscrit les mêmes symbole qu'elle avait déjà vu dans d'autres pièces. Le Docteur lui avait expliqué que c'était du Gallifreyan, écriture appartenant aux seigneurs du temps. C’est alors que le TARDIS l’avait tiré de ses pensées, il se passait quelque chose.

\- Ne t’en fais pas. Le TARDIS a jugé qu’il était plus juste de me rétablir en étant dans le Vortex, où aucun ennemi juré pourrait essayer de me tuer… J'imagine que je dois avoir une mine affreuse si, même lui, s’inquiète.

\- Oh, l'habituelle, avait-elle répondu.

\- Eh ! Avait-il protesté.

Elle avait éclaté en rires, suivi par un faible rire venant du Docteur. Le taquiner était sans prix. Elle lui avait ensuite donné le sirop. Le goût devait être pas très terrible, vu la tête qu'il tirait en le buvant. Il devait à présent se reposer afin de le laisser faire effet. Il hésitait à le faire, beaucoup de choses pourraient arriver. Si quelque chose venait à se produire avec le TARDIS, Rose ne serait pas en mesure de gérer la situation seule, surtout au milieu du vortex. Malgré tous ses efforts pour se maintenir éveillé, le manque de sommeil et la fatigue avaient fini par le rattraper et il avait sombré dans un sommeil profond.  
Un sommeil qui avait commencé par être assez calme, devenait plus agité au fur et à mesure que les heures passaient. Rose essayait de l’aider du mieux qu’elle pouvait. Elle était allée chercher quelques serviettes et une bassine remplie d’eau afin de le rafraîchir de temps en temps. Sa fièvre tombait petit à petit, c’était un bon signe. Dans ses rêves, le Docteur se rappelait de tout ce qu’il s’était déjà dit et répété sans cesse ces derniers temps, de tout ce qu’il avait déjà fait, de ce qu’il avait déjà commis… Il avait raison, il était vraiment pitoyable. Il ne la méritait pas, il ne pourrait jamais l’avoir. Si seulement elle connaissait l’étendu de ses démons, elle voudrait le fuir, rentrer chez elle.Il en était persuadé et il ne pourrait jamais la blâmer pour ça.C’est alors qu’il s’était réveillé et la première chose qu’il avait vu fut elle. Elle était en train de lui enlever la serviette du front. De sombres pensées lui virent à l’esprit, son autre lui essayait de faire surface. Sans même s’en rendre compte de ce qu’il faisait, il l’avait prise par le bras et l’avait fait tomber sur le lit.Il lui tenait toujours le bras et s’était maintenant placé sur elle, de façon qu’elle ne puisse pas se relever. Elle le regardait dans les yeux, elle y lisait de la tristesse.

“ - Tu n’as pas peur ? Tu es toute seule avec moi, dans ma chambre, alors que le TARDIS se trouve au milieu du vortex. Ici personne pourrait t’aider, te sauver. Je pourrai te blesser, je…

Elle voyait combien ces mots lui faisaient souffrir. Il ne se faisait plus confiance, comme s’il ne se reconnaissait plus dans ses propres actions.

\- Je n’ai pas besoin d’être sauvé. Je te confierai ma vie, voilà à quel point je te fais confiance. En ce moment, je pense que tu as le plus besoin qu’on te sauve, toi. Peu importe combien d’ennemi on se fait au fil de notre vie, le pire d’eux tous est toujours notre propre conscience. C’est dur de se battre contre la personne qui nous connait le mieux, n’est-ce pas ?

Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Il ne les avait pas remarqué,pas avant qu’une d’entre elles tombe sur le visage de Rose. Comment pouvait-elle lui faire si confiance, comment est-ce que de simples mots pouvaient atteindre si facilement ses coeurs ? Dans un geste remplie de douceur, Rose lui avait posé sa main libre sur sa joue et lui avait séché ses larmes. Il tourna la tête, il ne méritait pas sa gentillesse, son amour.

\- Dernièrement, je n’arrive pas à arrêter ces pensés. Je songe à tout ce que j’ai fais. J’ai commis un crime terrible Rose… Lorsque je ferme les yeux, je les entend encore et tous ces souvenirs me reviennent à l’esprit. C’est alors que je dois l’affronter, m’affronter ; on autre moi, ma propre conscience.Je ne mérite pas d’avoir survécu, je ne mérite pas qu’on me remercie quand je sauve certains, alors que je suis le coupable de la destruction d’autres. Et par dessus tout, je ne te mérite pas toi. J’aimerai être quelqu’un sur qui tu pourra toujours compter, mais tu ne devrais pas me faire confiance…

Il lui avait relâché son autre bras, elle était libre de partir. Cela lui brisait le coeur de voir son Docteur dans un tel état. Et ce qui la brisait encore plus, c’était le fait qu’il refuse de la regarder en face. Elle voulait qu’il sache à quel point elle l’aimait, même s’il ne s’aimait pas lui-même et même s’il ne l’aimait pas. Elle lui pris le visage entre ses deux mains et le força à la regarder. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Rose lui dit les mots qu’il croyait ne pourrait plus jamais pouvoir entendre : “ Je t’aime mon Docteur”.   
En baissant lentement la tête, il lui avait capturé ses lèvres dans un baiser doux, mais passionnée. Les mains de Rose se promenaient le long du dos du Docteur, jusqu’à se promener en dessous du tissu. Elle essayait de l’attirer plus vers lui afin d'approfondir le baiser tandis qu’une des mains du Docteur était parti à la découverte de ses courbes. Il n’arrivait pas à assouvir sa soif d’elle. Il sentait qu’il ne devait pas briser les limites. Elle était trop parfaite pour lui, tout ce qu’il ne pouvait pas avoir. Il se força à s’arrêter, à s’éloigner d’elle. Il avait cédé face à un moment de faiblesse de sa part.Rose imaginait à peine la lutte intérieur qu’il menait. Pourquoi tout doit être aussi compliqué avec le Docteur ?   
Elle savait qu’il s’en voulait pour ce qui venait de se produire, mais elle refusait qu’il se culpabilise pour une chose qu’ils avaient tous les deux voulut. Elle ne trouvait pas les bons mots à dire. Il était assis au bord du lit, le regard dans le vide.

\- Je suis désolé… Je n’aurai pas dû laisser cela se produire.

Ces mots résonnaient dans son esprit comme des couteaux la coupant en mille morceaux. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Oui, tu as raison. Si tu ne m’aimes pas, si tu ne peux pas accepter mes sentiments, tu n’aurai pas dû.

Elle savait que ce qu’elle venait de lui dire l’avait blessé, mais à présent elle devait essayer de se convaincre que c’était une erreur et qu’il ne l’aimait pas. Si elle arrivait seulement à le faire, elle pourrait peut-être continuer à vivre comme si de rien ne s’était passé.

\- Rose, attend.. ! 

Elle avait quitté sa chambre en courant. Elle espérait qu’il ne la suivrait pas, elle avait besoin d’être un moment seule. Des larmes menaçaient de couler et c’était la dernière chose qu’elle voulait qu’il voit. Dans sa chambre, il se disait qu’il l’avait blessé. Encore une fois, il avait été égoïste, il n’avait pas pensé à ce qu’elle pourrait sentir. Il avait besoin d’aller la voir, de s’excuser auprès d’elle. Tout ce qu’il pourrait lui dire pour l’instant lui semblait déplacé ou impropre. Il ne savait pas comment s’excuser correctement. Il allait devoir trouver les bons mots.  
Après quelques minutes, il avait décidé de partir à sa recherche. Il pensait la trouver dans sa chambre, mais elle n’y était pas ainsi que dans la bibliothèque ou toute autre pièce qu’elle connaissait dans le TARDIS. Il ne lui restait plus que la pièce principal.   
Elle était là, assise dans le petit fauteuil/siège qui s’y trouvait. Il s’était avancé doucement, sans lui adresser un mot afin de finir par s’assoir à ses côtés. C’est alors qu’elle lui prit la main.

\- Tout le monde à des secrets qu’il veut pas dévoiler. A un moment donné dans notre vie, on fait tous des choix dont on est pas vraiment fières. La plupart essaie de l’oublier, mais il faut apprendre à vivre avec, de continuer à vivre le jour au jour. Même si des fois tu peux avoir la sensation d’être en train de faire un acte généreux afin d'atténuer tes erreurs passés, pour ceux que tu n’as pas pu sauver, ne le voie pas ainsi. Tu es naturellement gentil et attentionné, même si tu ne veux pas l’admettre des fois. Et le malheur des autres te touche réellement. Tu fais tout paraître si simple, mais alors pourquoi est-ce que tout doit être compliqué avec toi ? Je sais que tes sentiments sont sincères, mais pourquoi est-ce qu’on ne peut pas être ensemble ?

\- Je suis désolée de t’avoir blessé plus tôt, avait-il dit. Il n’y a rien que je ne ferait si cela me permettait de te garder à mes côtés, d’être avec toi pour toujours. Je t’aime Rose Tyler, je t’aime tellement ! Je n’aurais jamais pu prévoir cela et je n’aurais jamais pu espérer que tu éprouves la même chose. La dernière chose que je souhaitais était de te blesser, mais il faut croire que c’est dans ma nature de blesser ceux que j’aime.

Elle voulait contester ce qu’il venait de dire, mais il resserra sa main dans la sienne. Il voulait qu’elle l’écoute jusqu’à la fin.

\- Je ne pourrai jamais te donner une vie normale, une relation normale. Le voyage de ta vie, c’est tout ce que je peux te donner. Celui-ci est remplie d’aventure et de dangers. Le seul fait d’être avec moi met ta vie en danger, alors si jamais on était ensemble… Je ne peux pas t’exposer à un plus grand danger. Si notre relation venait à évoluer, si je ne pouvais plus contenir mes sentiments pour toi et que je venais à te perdre à cause de cela… 

\- Chaque fois qu’on sera main dans la main, chaque fois que tu me souriras… Comment veux-tu que je vive en sachant ce qui aurait pu arriver et n’est pas ?” Rose était en larmes.

Il savait qu’elle ne serait pas d’accord avec ce qu’il comptait faire, mais il n’avait pas le choix. Elle allait protester, lui demander comment il pouvait espérer qu’elle accepte d’oublier ce qui venait de se passer. Toutefois, il savait qu’elle finirait par voir les choses dans sa perspective. Faire cela le blessait autant qu’elle et pourtant, il était prêt à le faire. Pour la protéger, il ferait tout. Au final, il allait souffrir plus qu’elle, au final, un seul vivrait avec les souvenirs d’un amour qui aurait pu exister. Ces souvenirs, il ne pourrait pas l’oublier, il ne voulait pas le faire. S’ils voulaient continuer à voyager comme auparavant, sans risque ajoutés, main dans la main, elle devait tout oublier. C’est alors qu’il la prit dans ses bras et lui dit : 

\- Je vais t’effacer la mémoire, tu ne te souviendra rien de ce qui c’est passé. Tout ce qu’on a pu faire ou dire sera bloqué dans un coin de ta mémoire dont tu n’auras jamais accès. C’est le seul moyen. Le seul moyen de te protéger.

Il ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de protester, il ne supporterait pas. Il ne voulait pas le faire, mais c’était le seul moyen. Des fois, les seules possibilités ne sont pas plaisantes, mais quelqu’un doit faire un choix.   
Alors qu’il avait placé ses doigts dans son front et y avait déposé un baiser, il avait pu entendre ses dernières pensées avant qu’elle s’endorme : “Je t’aime mon Docteur et quoiqu’il arrive, ça ne changera pas”. C’était la seule chose qu’il avait besoin d’entendre à ce moment.   
Lorsqu’elle se réveillera, elle aura oublié tout ce qui s’était produit depuis qu’elle était rentré dans sa chambre. C’est là qu’il la déposa, dans le fauteuil près de son lit. A son réveille, Rose était un peu désorientée et ne se souvenait de rien.

“ - Tu t’es endormi alors que tu veillais sur moi. Je suis désolé de t’avoir inquiété, avait-il dit.

\- Pas plus que d’habitude. Je suis contente de voir que tu sembles rétabli, lui avait-elle répondu avec son sourire habituel.

Il lui rappela qu’ils étaient toujours dans le vortex et que Jackie et Mickey devaient être inquiets. Il fallait mieux aller les retrouver avant de poursuivre leurs aventures à travers le temps et l’espace.   
Une fois de retour sur Terre, ils furent vite accueilli effectivement par un Mickey inquiet et une Jackie extrêmement fâché contre le Docteur.

“ Comment as-tu pu disparaître avec ma fille pendant tout un mois sans prévenir ?!” Lui avait-elle crié à peine avait-il mis un pied dehors. 

Le fait d’apprendre qu’ils comptaient poursuivre immédiatement voyage ne fit que renforcer la rage de Jackie. “ Faudra que je fasse attention la prochaine fois que je me retrouverai avec elle dans sa cuisine”, avait pensé le Docteur. Rose essayait de calmer sa mère en expliquant la situation.   
A partir de maintenant, il avait de nouveaux souvenirs dont il ne pourrait dévoiler à personne, mais ce n’était pas grave. Cette fois, c’était un beau souvenir car le secret de son existence lui permettrait de continuer à voyager avec elle, avec sa Rose. Il allait pouvoir continuer à recevoir son amour à travers son attention, sa gentillesse, ses actions et il en ferait de même. Mais leur histoire n’était pas encore à leur fin. Ils avaient encore plein d’aventures à vivre et qui sait ? Au final du voyage, peut-être même que l’amour y trouvera sa place.


End file.
